FIG. 17 depicts a conventional semiconductor light-emitting device (see e.g. Patent document 1). The semiconductor light-emitting device 901 shown in FIG. 17 includes an LED chip 912 bonded on a substrate 910. The LED chip 912 and a wire 913 are encapsulated in a resin package 914.
In recent years, there has been a growing demand for reduction in size, for example with respect to mobile phones. Accordingly, the semiconductor light-emitting device 901 is required to be made smaller. On the other hand, the resin package 914 has to have a size that can properly cover the LED chip 912 and the wire 913. The substrate 910 includes orifices 911 formed on the respective end portions thereof, for electrical connection between the front and back surfaces. In case that the resin package 914 overlaps the orifice 911, the resin material to be formed into the resin package 914 leads through the orifice 911. Accordingly, it is inevitable that the substrate 910 be larger than the resin package 914. Such a structure impedes the semiconductor light-emitting device 901 from being made smaller in size.
Further, in the case where the semiconductor light-emitting device 901 is made in a smaller size, the bonding area between the resin package 914 and the counterpart (substrate 910 in the case of semiconductor light-emitting device 901) is also made smaller. Accordingly, the substrate 910 becomes more prone to separate from the resin package 914. This is another obstacle that impedes the reduction in size of the semiconductor light-emitting device 901.
FIG. 18 depicts an existing display device (see e.g. Patent document 2). The display device 902 shown in FIG. 18 is what is known as a 7-segment type display device, in which seven LED chips 922 are bonded on a substrate 921. The LED chips 922 and wires 923 are respectively placed in seven openings 926 formed on a reflector 925. The openings 926 are each filled with light-transmissive resin 924 that covers the LED chip 922.
In the manufacturing process of the display device 902, the resin material has to be injected into the openings 926. However, this process requires considerable time and labor, and hence constitutes a bottleneck from the viewpoint of production efficiency of the display device 902. Further, the openings 926 have to be made in a size that allows the resin material to be injected thereinto, for example a size that prevents interference with an injection nozzle. Therefore, it has been difficult to reduce the size of the display device 902, and to improve the definition thereof.